


Hypothetical

by Amethyst_Heather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complete, Gen, Implied Slash, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Male Friendship, Nicknames, One Shot, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Heather/pseuds/Amethyst_Heather
Summary: Varric wanted to know what the hypothetical kid looked like.





	Hypothetical

"So, Bull, hypothetically speaking, what do you think your and Mahanon's kid would look like ?"

"I won't talk to you about our sex life so you move on, two years later, to physically impossible children after we make plans to get married ? Aren't you supposed to be Viscount of Kirkwall ? You need to straighten out your priorities, Varric."

"Come on, Tiny, humour me. You must've thought about it once or twice."

The horned head tilts, the Iron Bull snorts. "If it means the inappropriate questions will stop, fine."

"I swear, on the Herald's honour."

"Well, I never knew my parents...," The massive, scarred body sags for a moment, regretting what had never and now couldn't ever be.

"How tragic."

"Stop commentating or I'll stop talking."

"Shutting up."

"So, I imagine she'd have my horns and Mahanon's oversized eyes, except they'd be a greenish-grey." A softness not rarely seen outside the inquisitorial quarters in Skyhold enters the Bull's remaining grey eye. "She'd have his elf-y grace, my strength and be a bit taller than him when fully grown. Our little ataashi. Ahem. Hey, kadan."

Mahanon, newly ex-High Inquisitor, enters his quarters in Halamshiral with quiet dignity. His red hair is short, yet shaggy, the antler like tattoos of Andruil are inked in leaf green upon his pale, delicate features. His dark blue leathers are immaculate and the lower right sleeve is empty. He sits down on the couch, all grace where the Bull is power.

"Bull. Varric. She'd learn all his Ben-Hassrath training, of course." A private joke, the pale green eyes sparkle as Mahanon nudges the Bull with his elbow. "I'd teach her how to hunt and survive in the wilderness."

"Huh. I'd hate to see what'd happen to anybody who'd treat her wrong."

The two quickly agree that a very disapproving speech is the pre-cursor to broken bones and crushed body parts, courtesy of the Bull, if the mistreatment continues.

  
\---

Notation: Viscount Tethras was deprived of further questions at that point by an ex-Inquisition guard rushing in and saying a large group of bandits was attacking a carriage outside the city. Viscount Tethras, the former Inquisitor and Captain Bull went to remedy the situation.

Obviously added later is an exceptional drawing beneath the main body of text. Labelled by a firm hand in Qunlat and Common and a careful hand in Dalish: The Silver Bull of Clan Lavellan.


End file.
